Update:Patch Notes (10 February 2009)
The following small fixes and adjustments have now been made to the game. If you spot any further bugs in-game, please use the Bug Report feature ('Submit a Bug Report' under the 'Help' drop-down menu of the website). Graphical *The santa suit no longer renders through capes on male characters. *Pirate Pete no longer swaps hats when he moves between various locations. *The obsidian maul no longer causes head injuries while running. *Rowdy the dwarf has been adjusted to remove clipping issues. *A bridge and the associated render order has been adjusted. *The animations when hacking at jungle foliage with a machete have been tidied up. *Players no longer end up in some railings when going down a ladder into a dungeon. *Sick-looking sheep are now more important when it comes to render order. *Lumbridge citizens’ arms weren't rendering correctly when viewed from the side. *The blue-grey cat no longer has the same chathead as the brown cat. *An odd graphical issue with the Slayer face mask and Barrelchest anchor have been resolved. *Smiddi Ryak's chathead now looks more like it was originally intended. *The cockatrice's chathead has been resized to properly fit the chat window. *An issue with Elly the Camel's chathead has been resolved. *The animation for stepping stones has been slightly adjusted. *An NPC in the Warriors’ Guild has had his facial hair and lips fixed. *A beer, the property of the lazy guard near the Fight Arena, no longer floats above the table it resides upon. *The view from the Yanille Watchtower is no longer ruined by a large green wall. *Some ground areas in the Wilderness have been adjusted to look better. *The potential for overlapping text on the Grand Exchange interface has been fixed. *Players should now retain their heads when wearing the level 5 Stealing Creation mage hats. *An Agility log no longer renders through the floor. *The reward interface for the Ranging Guild has been adjusted so your inventory items no longer appear to move around slightly. Quests *An animation in Back to My Roots has been fixed. *The Heroes’ Quest and Haunted Mine quest journals are a little more helpful regarding requirements. *The A Soul’s Bane quest starting icon has been added. *The Underground Pass quest journal is no longer completely blank at a certain state. *Some additional checks have been added to the Shield of Arrav and the Weaponsmaster. *A permanent solution to fix the ability to run in the Kennith's Concerns puzzle has now been implemented. *Some Catapult Construction quest logic has been adjusted. *Galahad is now much more helpful during the Holy Grail quest. Minigames *While performing the Agility task at Balthazar Beauregard’s Big Top Bonanza, you should no longer have a two handed weapon out if you were wielding one previously. *Climbing up a slope in the Skull Ball Agility Course has had its code adjusted. *The Blast Furnace code checks have been changed to prevent too much coal being added. *Players in Fist of Guthix can no longer attack familiars while holding the stone of power. *Bork now dies if a familiar gets the last hit in. *Earth elementals were not always counting for the Seers' Village Achievement Diary task. *The Fist of Guthix reward gloves and the Stealing Creation harpoon were not correctly stacking their bonus xp at Piscatoris. Miscellaneous *The bug that caused familiars to get lost in certain circumstances (like the Phoenix Lair) has been fixed, so you should be able to call your familiar if it disappears. It was actually fixed a couple of weeks ago, but the note recording it got lost and never made it onto the patch notes! *For consistency, all bracers, vambs and v'braces, etc. have been changed to 'vambraces' so you can easily search for them on the Grand Exchange. *A couple of older interfaces have been updated to the newer format and functionality *The Runecrafting skill guide has been updated as some changes were left off recently. *The skill guide entry and wield requirements referring to the brine sabre have been corrected. *Code dealing with NPC chatheads has been updated in a couple of places to be more robust. *Players will experience less hassle when using the mine cart to travel with familiars. *The code behind hammers and how they work has been updated for efficiency and future ease. *Upon using the ectophial, you will now automatically attempt to walk to the Ectofuntus to refill it. *An issue with open zogre coffins has been fixed. *Explorer Jack is a little more responsive when you use items on him that he doesn't want. *The warning messages and sounds for the antifire potion and summoning familiar despawn warnings are now much clearer. *An NPC has been changed back to members-only as it is no longer involved in the free-to-play area. *A safe spot in PvP worlds has been removed. *Players listening to music manually will no longer be interrupted on balloon trips. *A bug has been fixed involving combat with NPCs while using prayers and the divine spirit shield. You should no longer lose Prayer points when you negate melee or ranged damage with active protection Prayer effects rather than the shield. *Your favourite: A few typos have been fixed, and a grammatical error while we were at it!